


Sire

by purplesheep22



Series: 大佬与法医 [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, Jax Teller in Sons of Anarchy, M/M, Phil Hendricks in Thorne, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 来自一个非得要用AU背景写君臣play的神经病作者。





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

> 大写的OOC。  
> 我可能是被Alex Killian刺激到了。（掩面逃跑

 

 

 

       “跟我想象得很不一样。”

       比尔大概是刚给花园浇完水回来吧。亚瑟没有抬头，目光迅速地扫过这一页，避开盛着切片蜜瓜的盘子，摸索着从餐桌上拿起书签来。

       “什么不一样？”

       他应该是在说新撒下的花种。

       意外地，或者说，毫不意外地，亚瑟是那个更乐意花工夫侍弄园艺的人。而他好不容易才说服兴致缺缺又起早贪黑的法医，偶尔在周末来浇浇水。

       “你不是个黑帮老大吗？而我大部分时间只看到你在这儿做饭，除草，还看这种童话书。”比尔耸耸肩，让对方知道他只是随口一问，没别的意思。

       相处得久了，他们之间的没头没尾的对话变得多了起来。而自从菲昂(Fionn)不请自来地钻进比尔的厨房，一度抢走对方大半注意力，亚瑟在休息时待在对方公寓的时间越来越长。

       “你在期待东伦敦的黑帮火拼吗？还是伯明翰的‘浴血黑帮’？”他当然打过群架，也见过够多的军火交易，双手沾过敌人的鲜血，也有过自己人的。但他当初并不是个想要成为街头霸主的人。如果可能的话，说不定他更希望包一间小酒吧，每晚坐在吧台前听陌生人讲故事。

       还有，“《永恒之王》才不是童话书。”

       比尔轻轻笑起来，挑高的单边嘴角让他整张脸都年轻了不少，眼神也透出几分狡黠来。他倾身咬住亚瑟的嘴唇，口渴似的从对方口中吮走残留的蜜瓜味道。

       “我在想，”比尔的舌头钻出来，将分开时牵出的银丝从嘴角舔去。

       而亚瑟不需要他说第二遍。

 

-

 

       真是好风景。他这样想着，用掌根狠狠压了压裤头。可别太激动，难得有让比尔对自己言听计从的时候。

       而比尔，这个嘛，比尔可没有任何受制于人的意思。

       他仰躺在床上，抬高大腿，上沿贴着胸腹。一手掰开臀瓣，另一手扶着透明柱状玩具，用充分扩张的穴口稳定地往里吞。就像亚瑟命令的那样。

       他的下半身湿漉漉的，阴茎高高翘起，胸口和脖子上都变成了粉红色，白色的短袖衬衫却还安安稳稳地穿在他的身上。

       从头到尾，比尔的目光从没往下看。他总是看着亚瑟，胸有成竹地，像是对自己的魅力了然于心，就看年轻人什么时候按捺不住。

       假阴茎几乎全然没入，又被慢吞吞地抽出来。他眯了眯眼睛，做出一个近似微笑的表情，想必是注意到了亚瑟咽口水的动作。第二次往里推的时候，他稍微往上偏了偏，满意地长叹了一口气，终于改而望向天花板，专心致志地追逐起快感来。

       亚瑟只觉得喉头越来越紧，既想多看一会儿，又不愿意就这么轻易地让对方登顶。他紧紧盯着比尔微张的嘴唇，起伏的胸口，伸出黏液的铃口，还有越发短促的抽动。

       按照亚瑟的命令，他的双手一直与肿胀的阴茎保持着距离。即使他此刻已经闭紧双眼，皱起眉头，右手努力地上下动作，左手则攀上胸口，隔着布料用力拉扯。

       “比尔。”

       只消这一个词，对方便停下了全部动作。他顿了一秒才睁开眼睛，眼睛里满是水雾。眼神中的戏谑依旧完完整整地传递给了亚瑟。

       “看得满意吗，吾王？”

       他暂时没法控制自己的声音，只朝对方招招手，要他坐到自己腿上来。

       比尔猫似的趴到他身上，晶莹透亮的物件从尾椎根部冒出来，像条低垂乖顺的尾巴。

       “天呐，比尔。”亚瑟扶着他的腰，让他们能在单人沙发上更紧地靠在一起。

       他笑得眯起了眼，没有分毫高潮被打断的不满：“我就当做您很满意了，陛下。”

       “是的，威廉爵士，”他这才回想起这是个角色扮演游戏，“你总是不负所托。”

 

-

 

       他翘高屁股，顺从地让对方取出替代品，换上真家伙。

       大概的确是克制了太久，亚瑟的顶撞又准又狠，让他只能将全身的重量压在对方身上。架在两人之间的阴茎在来回摩擦中浸湿了比尔的上衣。

       一触到亚瑟，他的淡然自持便融化得一丝不剩。他的脑袋靠在对方的颈窝里，呻吟断断续续的，放心地将亚瑟作为自己的锚，在一波一波缓缓增强的波浪中越荡越高。

       但亚瑟还不打算这么快便让他如愿。冰凉的触感让他周身一阵缠头，后方被进一步撑开的感觉让他不情不愿地抬起头，墨色瞳孔散得很开，声音也飘飘忽忽的。

       “小亚？”

       “你该叫‘陛下’的，”亚瑟啄了一下他的鼻尖，将一缕泛灰的卷发别到耳后，轻声安慰道：“嘘，嘘，很快就好。”

       灰色眼睛清明了一些，泪水随着夜色手中物什的入侵越积越多，从眼角落了下来。

       他又将脑袋埋进了亚瑟的颈窝里，安稳地趴在他的身上，屁股里塞着他的阴茎，还在努力地放松，让他能把刚才取出的透明假阳具也一并塞进去；几乎可以称作可爱乖巧了。

       “吾王，……吾王，”他的声音抖得厉害。

       亚瑟立刻停住了任何动作。即使是在之前的性爱中，他也从没听见过对方用这样低哑乞求的语气说话。

       “拿出去，”他颤抖地吸了一口气，“拜托，小亚。”

       他的神情并非表演，语调也不是假装。

       在这瞬间，亚瑟的确是有几分犹豫的。但对方过去一定做过比这更加疯狂的事情，抵在腹部的龟头也比刚才更加急切地吐出液体。

       于是，他坏心地先把自己退了出去，果然得到了一声间杂放松与不满的叹息。他一手环抱着比尔汗湿的背部，另一手来回抽插了几下那根无机制品。没等比尔彻底匀过气来，他又一鼓作气地重新顶了回去，同时一下子抽出了深埋体内的玩具。

       比尔嘶声倒抽了一口气，体内绞得死紧，嘴上却报复似的咬住亚瑟的肩膀。

       亚瑟则哈哈大笑，两手将对方紧紧锢在怀里，猛烈地大力顶撞起来，直到骤然拔高的巨浪将他俩一同吞没。

 

-

 

       “你是个混蛋。”（You are an arse.）

       “你喜欢我这么混蛋。”（You like my arse.）

       他看着比尔从他身上撑坐起来，眼睛愣愣地望着浴室的方向，但最终还是将就刚才垫在身下的毛巾，重新躺回了床上。

       “我更喜欢这张床。”

       亚瑟摘下套子，跟了过去。从他闭起的双眼，一路亲吻到满足翘起的嘴唇：“那是当然。”

       书里刚拔出王者之剑的亚瑟王还是个冲动意气的小孩子，与他真正的生活相差得太远太远。而他和比尔——他忍不住去看对方左臂上抽象的魔方图案，仅有两个格子中绘有同样繁复的设计。他们两人的故事也许还要很多很多年才能讲完。

       “你一会儿能画只猫给我吗？”他突然说道。

       比尔睁开眼，一开始的疑惑从眼中散去，“所以你纹了一只乱七八糟的简笔鸭子还嫌不够？”他又将额头抵着他的肩膀，猫似的磨蹭了一下，打了个呵欠，“是想在后腰上开个动物园吗？”

       好吧，勉强算是他的不对。那次他溜进警局，从比尔的警长搭档桌上偷走了一张用简单图案作签名的便条。因为画得潦草，他自认为把大雁(swan goose)认作鸭子是非常情有可原的。

       “也许吧。”

       将大半周末耗在床上并不是亚瑟·潘德拉贡的习惯。但就像硬朗古印刷字体下面，新添上的儿童简笔画，他们都是他衷心欢迎的改变。

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
